


The Human Receptionist

by zheraya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Slightly out of character character, Smut, Spoilers for the game?, Swearing, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human), not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zheraya/pseuds/zheraya
Summary: The reader works at the DPD. The reader crushes hard on Connor. Where does it go from there?





	The Human Receptionist

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I have ever written. I also wrote it all at once, so I'm sure grammatical and spelling errors are in there somewhere despite my multiple proofreads. I haven't fully played through the game, so I took quite a bit (probably) of artistic license with specifics. It's mostly just self-indulgent Connor smut. Oh, and I don't own anything but this.

You knew the Detroit Police Department only hired you as a PR stunt. They made no real effort to conceal that fact. Keep at least one nice, young, human woman around at the front desk to keep the anti-android population happy. Make sure one of the first faces they see as they come into the building was one of their own. 

Were you the only receptionist working the front? No. Detroit was a place that kept local law enforcement on its toes constantly. There was no way one person could handle the influx of disgruntled unemployed waiting to lodge their formal complaints to any and every cop who would listen. So there you were, in a row of faces waiting to assist the next visitor with a smile. But yours, it was a human face. And that’s all that mattered to some. Most, really. So there you were.

Not that it was a bad thing. Finding employment these days, with the ever increasing preference for android help, was like finding a needle in a metaphorical plastic haystack. Many people in the city resented their new workplace competition, and you could understand their position, but in all actuality, you really just didn’t care either way. Androids were here to stay. That was the truth as you understood it. You managed to get incredibly lucky, and weren’t about to squander the opportunity you had been given due to the departments desperate attempts to save face. At least, not entirely. Having leverage came with its perks, and you were never one to shy away from the occasional slacking off. 

This morning wasn’t a particularly busy one, but you could already tell it would be one of those slacking off kinds of days. Your first interaction of the day was with one of your least favorite repeat visitors wishing to make (another) formal complaint. She was very unpleasant older lady making sure you knew all about how her neighbor’s housekeeper android was spying on her. You directed her towards one of the newer recruits, a young police tech whose name you couldn’t quite remember, but were pretty sure it rhymed with Brad. When he looked up from his busywork and saw what he was in for, he gave you a cold glare and extended you a middle finger disguised as a tired face rub. It did make you feel a little bad, but you couldn’t help but smile and shrug in response. 

You drew out a heavy sigh and half-heartedly tried to hide looking at your phone. No messages. No texts. Nothing. You figured it was still way too early for anyone you spoke to regularly to be awake. When you heard the front doors open, you refused to look up in the hope that whoever it was would go to one of the android receptionists at the other end of the desk. To your delight it seemed to have worked, as you heard the person approach the android a few spaces to the left of you.

“Good morning. My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife. I’m looking for Lieutenant Anderson.”

You had heard about this. With all the new cases of deviant androids popping up all over the city, apparently the tech company was sending their own investigator to work alongside one of the detectives in your department.  
_‘Oh boy. Lt. Anderson? He’s gonna love that…’_ you thought. 

Hank Anderson had worked with the DPD since before you could walk. You didn’t know much about his career or his home life, but had met in passing.. Gruff, sarcastic.. Definitely didn’t mind letting his distaste of androids known. But not a bad guy. You had once overheard him mention having a dog to a fellow officer while you passed by one day. Given your love of animals, you couldn’t stop yourself from commenting. At first, you definitely got an aura of “Who the fuck are you and why are you talking to me?” from him, but the hard exterior seemed to soften as you spoke at brief length about his St.Bernard you had come to learn was named Sumo. Since then, you always made an effort to greet the lieutenant if you saw him, to which you usually got a grunt and wave. Yeah. You liked Lt.Anderson.

You shifted your eyes to your left to catch a glimpse of this android sent to catch the androids-gone-bad.

_‘Holy shit..’_

You felt a flutter in your stomach when you looked him over. He was at least six feet tall, slender frame with dark hair perfectly sculpted except for one ridiculous curl that you knew had to have been deliberately placed. Handsome. Holy shit was he handsome. And eyes so dark they seemed almost black. Now you were pissed at yourself for pretending to be busy when he came in.  
He spoke briefly with the android receptionist, doing that weird telekinetic thing they do, then she told him that Lt.Anderson wasn’t there yet and that he could wait for him at his desk.

_‘Hell, I could have told him that..’_ you thought broodily, not taking your eyes off the insanely attractive android detective named Connor.

“Good morning.”

The voice snapped back to the present only to find Connor looking at you with his head tilted and a slight confused expression. You immediately turned your face down to your desk with wide eyes and all the heat of the universe pooling in your face. 

“Morning,” you managed to get out. Not even daring to move until you were sure he was out of sight. You placed your face in your palms and groaned. It was going to be a long day. 

***

The humiliation of your first encounter with the android sent to assist the DPD with deviant android cases still lingered over the next couple of days. It didn’t make it any better that every morning he came in, he seemed to make a point of giving you the most sickeningly pleasant “Good morning” , complete with that gorgeous crooked smile. He seemed to enjoy your torment. Luckily he and Lt.Anderson were, more often than not, out in the field. This evening, however, you knew they were both still at their desks while you worked the late shift. 

You knew there would be nothing for you to actually do, so you occupied yourself with a mindless mini game on your phone. Every so often you would say goodnight to whoever was headed home, so when you heard approaching footsteps, you smiled and looked up to meet the signature Hank Anderson scowl as he headed for the door. 

“Night, Lieutenant,” you chuckled.

In typical fashion, he merely grumbled a response, but at least gave you a wave.

“These fucking androids, I swear to Christ,” he muttered as he exited the building into the cold evening.

You snorted and returned to your phone, shaking your head. Surely working with Detective Sexy Android wasn’t as horrible as he was making it out to be. It had to make the investigations easier, right? You had gathered from office talk that Connor was the latest and greatest model to come from CyberLife, capable of great things. You suddenly found yourself wondering what other.. Great things, Connor was capable of. Heat started to rise in your cheeks as all sorts of images started popping into your head.  
Those undoubtedly strong arms. You'd bet they could hold you up against a wall while he plowed you senseless. And those nimble fingers you frequently saw him twirling a quarter in. They could no doubt work wonders in all sorts of places. 

_‘This is too much,’_ you thought,_ ‘Don’t be sexually fantasizing about your coworker on the clock.’_

Plus, one of the receptionist androids, who was also assigned to work late, sat only a few feet away. For some reason you had the paranoid feeling that they could somehow read your mind, even though you were sure that wasn’t true. Pretty sure, at least.  
You hadn’t seen Connor leave the building, though, and he was usually following Lt.Anderson around like an eager puppy. It was adorable, really. But also meant he was probably still there somewhere.

A grumble from your stomach gave you a good enough excuse to get up and take your mind out of that naughty gutter. You scanned the room and the courtyard outside to make sure no one would need you for a few minutes while you made your way to the break room to find a snack. You peeked around the corner towards the officers’ desks to see who was still here. There were a few exhausted looking cops likely dealing with paperwork at their desks, but you made sure to double check where you knew Connor’s desk was. He was gone, and you breathed a sigh of relief. 

With a new sense of confidence, you headed across the room towards the break room and found it empty. You dug through your pockets for the change you always kept on you as you stepped up to the vending machine. Bright, LED images of different chips and candies flashed before you, but you had already decided on your guilty pleasure: sour cream and cheddar. No one was gonna be close enough to you for the rest of the night to worry about how awful your breath would probably be. After putting in the change, you endured the overly cheery chime of the machine and the “THANK YOU” flashing across the screen. You leaned down to grab the bag, ripped it open like a fiend, and shoved a chip in your mouth when you heard an unfortunately familiar voice call your name. 

You looked over at the entrance to find Connor staring at you with that goofy smile on his face. Absolutely certain you had just managed to look like a gremlin, you swallowed too loudly and attempted to hide your snack behind your back.

“Connor,” you piped shyly, avoiding eye contact, “You’re still here.”

“I am. I was just adding some finishing touches to my case report from today.”

“Going well, I hope?” you asked as you started to shuffle your way out of the room.

“Yes, I believe so,” he replied, smiling, “It was a slow start, making progress. As you can imagine, Lt.Anderson isn’t exactly easy to work with. But I think he is finally warming up to me.”

You couldn’t help but laugh a little, thinking of the lieutenant’s closing statement as he left earlier.

“I’m sure he is,” you answered as genuinely as you could. 

This was the longest conversation you had ever had with Connor, and to your surprise, you felt a little more comfortable in his presence because of it. That is, until he continued to stand there looking at you expectantly, just smiling. 

“Well, I’d better get back,” you said and gestured stupidly towards the front of the building.

“Of course,” he replied. “I’ll be leaving shortly, as well.”

You nodded and turned to walk as fast as you could back to your desk without looking like an idiot. When you reached your chair, you felt so much better. The long desk in front of you had always made you feel less vulnerable. You put away the chips in your back, not feeling very hungry anymore. You took a deep breath, feeling at least a little proud of yourself for holding a conversation, however short, with the android detective. 

_‘Jesus, you’re acting like a 13-year-old schoolgirl. Stop it,’_ you thought, laughing at yourself.

Only twenty or-so more minutes passed before you heard someone coming towards the exit, making you look up. It was Connor. At first you tensed, but mentally berated yourself. You weren’t going to act like this anymore. There was absolutely no reason for it. So you put on your best smile and prepared to say goodnight to the android when you noticed his expression. It was an intense focus, like he was trying to work something out in his head. You weren’t sure whether or not you should say anything, but elected to be polite.

“Have a good night, Connor,” You gave him a look of concern. 

“You, too,” he replied quickly, only glancing at you as he made his way to the doors.

Your heart sank a little, but you weren’t sure exactly what you were expecting. You assured yourself it was just that he was under a lot of pressure from CyberLife, Hank, the entire department. It had to be starting to take its toll. Even though you had no idea how androids dealt with pressure, you were certain it couldn’t be good. Just like humans. You looked back down at your phone to check the time. Not too much longer until you could go home, and you sighed a relief.

“Actually” you heard above you. Connor was now standing at the desk looking at you intently, “I was wondering if I could buy you dinner when your shift is over.”

You just stared at him for a second. Several seconds. He wanted to buy you dinner? Had you heard that right?

“You - uh - dinner?” 

“Yes. I don’t require sustenance, but I noticed you didn’t finish that bag of chips you bought earlier, I thought maybe you were still hungry, and I would like to offer to take you somewhere. If you’re agreeable, of course.”

You let out an embarrassed laugh. Of course he noticed that. 

“Um. I - guess. Sure. That would be nice.”

“Excellent,” He gave you a self-satisfied grin, “I’ll meet you outside when you’re done here.”

He turned and left through the sliding doors without another word, leaving you in a state of absolute shock.

***

When you walked out of the precinct, the chilly Michigan air affected you more than usual. You were nervous and excited, a combination that had always managed to make you shiver, even when you weren't cold. Adrenaline was what you chalked it up to when you noticed Connor sitting facing away from you on a bench right in the courtyard. It made you smile, but also made you feel a little bad.

"You could have waited for me inside, you know," you said, as you approached him. He looked up and smiled brightly at you. 

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," he said matter-of-factly. 

You couldn't stifle a laugh. If only he knew. Maybe he did. 

"Well, I hate that you've been sitting out here in the cold all this time."

"Atmospheric temperature doesn't bother me. I'm more concerned about you. We should get you someplace warmer. There's a diner close by I've often heard the officers at the precinct frequent on their breaks. Would that be alright with you?" he asked as he stood up from the bench and offered his arm. You could feel yourself blush a little as you took it.

"I think I know which one you mean. I've never been there before, but I've heard good things."

When you approached the place, your heart sank when you saw something you were worried about on the way over. Posted on several windows and the doors of the restaurant were signs reading: No Androids Allowed. You both came to a stop and you looked up at Connor.

"Connor, I - I'm so sorry. I didn't know." The android, however, had an expression you couldn't read, almost blank. It broke your heart. 

"Hey, I know," you said, trying to sound upbeat, "There's a ramen place I really like that's open late. They know me, so they shouldn't care if you're with me."

He looked down at you with a soft smile. You noticed for the first time that tiny freckles dotted his face. His beautiful, dark eyes so gentle. So human.

"Sounds good," he said quietly, and you smiled back at him, pesky butterflies churning in your stomach, "Not that the food will matter all that much to me."

You rolled your eyes and laughed as you turned and led him towards your new destination.

***

Hunger had set in fully by the time you had reached the ramen shop, so you had no issues with gobbling down your food in front of Connor. 

"So, what did you do before coming to work with Lt. Anderson?" you asked after slurping up the last bit of broth from your bowl.  
"I have only ever been assigned to incidents involving deviant androids. The task I was assigned right before this was acting as a negotiator with a deviant who had killed its owner and taken the daughter hostage."

"Oh shit - wait, I remember that. That was you?" you asked with surprise in your voice.

He nodded. 

"Impressive," you smirked at him, "You were a hero up there." 

"I completed the mission," he shrugged, "I saved the little girl's life. I only wish I could have saved Daniel, as well. It could have helped shed more light on what is making these androids go rogue."

"I guess that makes sense," you said, "I mean, obviously what he did was wrong, but -"

"He?" Connor cut you off.

"Yeah, the android," you said, "You said his name was Daniel, right?"

"Yes, but-," he looked confused, "You called it 'he'?"

"Yeah…?"

"I don't know that I've heard anyone give an android a gendered pronoun before."

"Oh," Your heart sank a little. "That's.. kind of sad."

"It is?" he cocked his head to the side as he looked at you. 

"I mean, I don't see you as being a "thing" any more than I see my cat as one."

He studied you for a moment, they LED ring at his temple flickering yellow, before letting out a quiet laugh.

"You have a cat?" 

You felt yourself getting defensive.

"I like cats," he said with a cheeky grin, causing you both to bust out laughing.

After paying for your meal, you both ventured back into the cold night air. You immediately started shivering. 

"Fuck, you're lucky you can't feel this," you managed to say through your teeth chattering. Connor looked at you with his default, clean slate expression.

"I can keep you warm, if you'd like," he told you, "I'm able to adjust my body temperature to accommodate my environment. Its purpose is to make sure I don't overheat, but I think I would prefer to use it as a means to make sure you don't freeze."

"Is it.. safe for you to do that?" you asked skeptically.

"We'll find out," he answered with a sly grin as he wrapped an arm around you. 

The warmth of Connor's body radiated through you as you made your way back to the precinct parking garage to get your car. It was amazing. Like a walking, talking, sexy, personal heat lamp. You impishly pressed yourself against him more, revelling in the touch. It had been quite a while since you had any semblance of physical contact, let alone intimacy. Almost made you not want to finally get to your car, but you had to admit to yourself, you were very tired.

When you reached the driver's side door of your car, Connor took his arm from around you, but stood close enough that you could still feel the warmth he was emitting. 

"Is there somewhere I can take you? I gotta admit, I don't really know what happens to you after you leave the precinct," you said. 

"No, I can take a bus back to CyberLife," he replied. 

You ached to let this night keep going, and in more places than one. But part of you felt confident that this had solidified, at least, a friendship between you and the detective. This wouldn't be the last evening you spent together. You'd make sure of that.

"I had a really nice time with you tonight, Connor. Thank you," you smiled up at him. 

"So did I. I'm glad you agreed to it."

Good God, you wanted so bad to just pounce on him right there, kiss his perfect lips, and let him bend you over the hood of your car. 

But.. you knew you couldn't do any of those things. At least not yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow.," he said backing away from you with his pretty smile.

"Goodnight, Connor."

***

"May I ask you something?" Connor said as you sat down next to him on your couch. 

"Shoot," you responded, opening the beer you had brought back from the kitchen.

"When the other officer today told Gavin that you would probably prefer someone who could "last longer than thirty seconds", what exactly did he mean?"

You almost choked on your beer and looked over at him next to you on your couch, mortified at what he was asking. 

"Are you serious?" you gaped at him. His blank expression gave you all the answers you needed.

"Um. Well - uh..", you staggered. How the fuck are you even going to begin?

"I'm assuming it was an insult of a sexual nature?" His expression never changed for a second. You snorted, as laughter was the only way to not make this conversation the most uncomfortable one you've ever had. 

"Yeah, uh - he was implying that Gavin is only capable of going.. less than or equal to thirty seconds of.. stimulation.. before.. " you trailed off. You couldn't keep going. 

"Ejaculation?" Connor continued for you. You let out a laugh and covered your face with your hands. This was too ridiculous. 

"Yes, Connor," you said and looked at him. Sweet, precious Connor. 

"And so the insult to injury was implying that I can last much longer than that?"

_'Oh my God'_

"I - guess so."

"I have no idea," he told you matter-of-factly, "I've never engaged in any sexual activity."

You could feel the color rising in your cheeks and this brazen confession of virginity. 

"That's.. ah, good to know?," you laughed. 

"I would like to." Your heart stopped. 

"I think it would be a good insight into the human condition," he continued, never taking his eyes off you. It felt like his dark eyes were boring into your soul. And then you noticed something. His eyes kept darting to different parts of your body and hovering for a moment. _He was analyzing you._ And it was _turning you on_.

"Connor," you breathed out his name, heat starting to pool between your legs. He moved slowly closer you and you felt your heart pounding relentlessly in your chest. You started trying to look anywhere but at him, but he brought a hand up to your face and gently turned it to face his. His eyes were fixated on your lips, dilated pupils making his eyes almost completely black. Without warning, he brought his lips to yours, still holding your face in place. You tensed at the sudden passion coming from the android, but quickly relaxed as he brought his hand to cup your jawline, thumb stroking your cheek. He broke the kiss and hovered his face close to yours. 

"Is this okay?" he whispered, his breath caressing your lips as he spoke. You swallowed hard. 

"Yes," your voice barely audible to you, but easily discerned by the android. He kissed you again, softly. You brought your hands behind his head and used them to deepen the kiss. Connor placed a hand on your waist and gently slid your shirt up only slightly, only to feel your skin on his. Having his hand on you spurred you further, and you moved to straddle his thighs. A soft moan escaped his throat as you slowly started to rock your hips, grinding yourself against him. His hands made their way farther up your body and you lifted your arms to allow him to remove your shirt. Without skipping a beat, you reached back to unhook your bra, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor behind you. He sat back and took in the sight of you. You started to unbutton his shirt when he brought a hand up to your breast, fingers splayed, kneading ever so gently. Your breath hitched and you let out a high pitched whine. His breaths became quicker and he leaned forward to place open-mouthed kisses to your neck as one hand continued rubbing your breast and the other gently grabbed a fistful of your hair. That was your downfall.

You took pushed him back and started desperately trying to get this perfect man out of his clothes. After managing to get his shirt off, pausing only a moment to appreciate his godlike figure, you stood from his lap and motioned for him to follow. Once he was on his feet, you started fumbling with his belt. Stupid fucking belts. You almost missed the small chuckle he gave at your struggle. He helped you remove the buckle and placed his hands on your arms as he watched you push down his pants from his hips. You didn't know why, but you were suddenly overcome with shyness at the sight of nothing but white boxer-briefs between you and what appeared to be an extremely generous cock. Your hands hovered above that last article of clothing. Before you could get to wrapping your fingers around the waistline, you felt yourself being lifted and hoisted over Connor's shoulder.

"Connor!" you yelped and started to laugh as he carried you to your bedroom with ease. He tossed you onto your bed and stepped back to admire his work. 

You narrowed your eyes at him.

"How did you know where my bedroom was?" you asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I may or may not have scanned your apartment when I got here," he replied with a smirk.

He curled his thumbs around the waistline of his underwear and your breath caught in your throat in anticipation. He pushed them down and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them, all the while watching you. Your calculations were correct: he was very well endowed. He stepped towards you and leaned down to hook his fingers into your pants, pulling them (along with your panties) off with ease. You blinked quickly and looked away from him, feeling self conscious. He ran his hands over your thighs, trying to ease that feeling away from you. 

"You are beautiful," he spoke softly, and you brought your eyes back to meet his. His face was nothing but absolute and irrefutable lust. He needed you. You pushed yourself back farther onto the bed. Your head fell back into your pillow and you opened your thighs to accommodate him as he climbed over you. His thick cock rested against your sex, but he seemed to have frozen completely. That's when you noticed he had started to shake. Not much, but enough to remind you that he had never done this before. You reached down between you and wrapped your fingers around him, making him gasp. His eyes fluttered and he let out groan when you started to slide the head of his cock between your already soaking wet folds. You lined yourself up with him and wrapped your legs around his waist, causing a hitch in your breath. You took your other hand to cup his face and looked deep into his eyes. 

"Ready?" you asked simply. He nodded. 

You used your feet to guide him forward; quick but gentle, until he had bottomed out inside you. You moaned in unison at the sensation, and his head dropped forward. You ran your fingers through his hair and leaned up to kiss his forehead. He started to move his hips, thrusting slowly in and out of you. Fuck, the feeling of him finally inside you was everything you would ever need. You rocked your hips up to meet his with your newly found rhythm. 

"More, Connor. Please," you groaned, needing him to move faster, and harder. He quickened his pace, matching your thrusts in force. The warm pool building in you with every movement he made. You started moaning his name over and over, it wasn't going to take much more for you release.

"Connor.. Connor, I'm-," your attempt to let him know you were close was cut short by the sudden rush of your orgasm ripping through you. You let out a cry as the shockwaves continued to pulse as he kept going. His machine-like, thrusts started to stutter, until he stilled, coming inside you with his face buried in your neck and your name on his lips. 

It took a moment for both of you to float back down from your high. He lifted himself up, hovering above you as you caught your breaths. He gazed down at you and gave you his crooked smile. You brought one of his hands to your lips and placed gentle kisses on each of his fingers. Pulling out of you, he let himself fall back into the bed and closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

"Oh my God, you are still rock hard," you said in awe. He looked down and hummed in agreement.

"I guess that means I can last more than thirty seconds."

You tried and failed to stifle a laugh.

"You're terrible," you joked, playfully swatting at his side. 

"Maybe. But you know you love it."

You made a noise to agree with him and settled yourself against his side, head resting in the crook of his neck with his arm wrapped around you. The gentle beat of his Thirium regulator and the comfortable warmth of his body threatening to lull you to sleep. You closed your eyes, allowing yourself to savor the feeling.

"Do you remember that first day I came to the precinct?" Connor asked as he started to run his fingers through your hair. 

"Jesus Christ, don't remind me.." you replied hazily. You could tell he had a big, dumb grin on his face.

"I obviously found it odd when I noticed you staring at me." You buried your face into his neck out of embarrassment. 

"So I decided to ask Hank about it later.. To find out more about you."

_'Oh no..'_

A sinking feeling came over you. There was no way this story was going to end well for you.

*Epilogue*

"What the fuck is your problem?!" you hissed at Hank when you got to his desk in the morning. 

"The fuck are you talking about?" he groaned in response, clearly hungover.

"You told- ," you brought your voice down to barely above a whisper, "You told Connor I ‘probably wanted him to bone me’?!"

Hank looked at you incredulously for only a moment before realization set in, and he busted out laughing. You tried your very best to glare daggers right into his stupid face.

"Ohh.. I did say that, didn't I?" He managed to gain his composure, but continued to give you a shit-eating grin.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I didn't think he'd take me seriously, " he shrugged, "He did take me seriously, didn't he?"

You just kept glaring at him. Nostrils flaring, you huffed in exasperation and turned to make your way back to your desk. 

"You're welcome!" he called after you and started laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! You made it!
> 
> I wanted to take this opportunity to let you know that doing this is very hard for me. I have struggled with confidence in my writing for a long time, and I only ever publish my works on here if I am *absolutely* satisfied and proud of them. So, I know this is really lame of me to ask, but please, if you decide to critique me, be gentle? Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
